A Night of Chaos
by Nessa Ancalime
Summary: The thought of having a peaceful night's rest turns into a night of utter disaster. Suspence, drama, and humor.
1. The Night Begins

Hey! I am Nessa Ancalime and this is my first Fan-fic. I hope you enjoy and leave any comments. Please send me some suggestions and advice. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tossing and turning yet no sleep. Kyo layed in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about one girl, Tohru.

_I hope the damage from the fight earlier didn't get Tohru angry. Every time we fight we cause more for her to clean. Still, that damn rat just won't quit! Now the kitchen is a dump._

Thinking of what happened made Kyo depressed. He wished there was something he could say to Tohru to apologize. Then it hit him. He flung up from his bed having his hand in a fist.

_I'll just tell her how I feel about her and thank her for all the things she has done and put up with. That should be good for an apology._

Kyo got up and made his way to Tohru's room. He was about to knock but then he froze. He had this rush feeling. His heart was racing and it felt like he was going to faint.

_Oh common Kyo! Move your hand and knock! You're just going to speak with Tohru. No big deal._

Kyo then took a deep breath and……

"Ohh…um hi Kyo."

Tohru was at the door stand with a confused expression. Kyo just stood there like a stone statue. His face turned a deep red as he tried to speak.

"Uhh…Kyo? You feeling ok? Do you need anything?"

Finally he came up with some words to respond.

"T..Tohru..? Could I…I come in?"

With a smile Tohru stepped aside to let him in. She shut the door and sat with Kyo on her bed. There was an odd silence that fell upon the room. Then when Kyo was about to say something, Tohru spoke up.

"Oh I'm sorry. Go a head Kyo."

"No its ok…you first"

Tohru looked down and blushed.

"Well I was going to say that today was interesting. Wasn't it?"

"Actually, that what I came to talk to you about. I …umm"

_Damn! This isn't the way I planned to apologize to Tohru._

Kyo sat there quietly. He wasn't sure what to say anymore. He couldn't understand why he was having this feeling. He never had it before until now. It was as if he was on a rollercoaster in a sauna room. Tohru turned to look at him with a concerned look.

"…I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the mess Yuki and I caused OK!" Kyo blurted out.

He looked away and just when Tohru was going to say something……

"Oh My Goodness! What are you doing in here Kyo at this time of night?"

Shigure popped his head in the room. The two turned and saw Shigure with his cheerful smile. Kyo just choked at the sight of Shigure.

"S…S…SHIGURE!" Kyo stood up about to kill him.

"My My…someone is rowdy. Kyo you wouldn't have done anything in here with Tohru did you?" Shigure said with a mischievous tone.

Kyo had his mouth wide open with nothing coming out.

Tohru just sat there clueless then to see Kyo run Shigure out having the door close behind them. She closed her eyes and smiled. She then turned off the lights and got under the covers of her bed. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Please tell me your thoughts about my first chapter. I will update real soon.


	2. Momiji and the Gang

Hey people! So far I have been getting lots of hits. So that's a sign that I am doing well BUT….please review so that I can make this story better and for others to come. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Kyo was yelling at Shigure.

"What the hell were you doing stalking us!"

Shigure was putting on his innocent expression on trying to be an angel.

"Why, I am offended. Why would you say such a thing? I was merely checking on Tohru. I mean it's late and I wanted to make sure everything was ok"

Kyo was fuming. He wanted to knock this guy senseless.

"Why you little PERV!"

Kyo was about to kill Shigure until Momiji came out of no where.

"M……momiji? What!" Kyo almost chocked from shock.

"Hi Kyo, Shigure! We came to visit."

Momiji was smiling in his child look while Kyo was just staring with his mouth wide open. Shigure stood there smiling for not getting beaten to a pulp by Kyo.

"What do you mean _WE_!" Kyo stood there yelling.

Hatori then appeared with Haru at his side.

"Momiji was whining that he wanted to see Tohru…" Hatori was cut off by Haru

"We said no and then he began to cry so we decided to come for the heck of coming." Haru explained.

"I hope we don't cause too much trouble." Hatori said in his calm tone.

"No no no. No trouble at all! Please stay the night." Shigure said in his perverted cheerful voice.

"Yay! We get to sleep over!" Momiji began to jump around joyfully.

"What! No! Besides, we don't have enough rooms!"

Kyo was at his limit. First Shigure was stalking his moment with Tohru, then Momiji pops in with Hatori and Haru, and now they are sleeping over!

"Oh but we can have Hatori in my room, and Haru and Momiji sleep in the living room." Shigure said happily

Kyo grinded his teeth with anger. He didn't want little annoying Momiji here. He was about to say something until the others left getting blankets and pillows. He sighed deeply then turned around seeing Tohru at the door rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she said yawning

"Oh…nothing, Hatori, Haru, and that little annoying brat Momiji are here. They are going to spend the night."

"I see. Well then could you come in for a minute. We didn't get to finish our conversation."

Kyo's face started to turn red. They walked back into Tohru's room shutting the door behind them blocking all noise. They both sat on her bed in silence for a while. Tohru then spoke up.

"Kyo, you don't have to worry about me. Sometimes I worry about you two when you fight. I don't want you two getting badly hurt."

Kyo tilt his head down from the last comment.

Tohru turned to him and took his hand. He looked up and saw Tohru with a concerned face.

"Kyo, just know that I care for you guys and you shouldn't worry about me. I get happiness by being with you and Yuki."

She smiled having Kyo blush once more. He quickly looked away tilting his head trying to hide the face that his face was red.

"T…Tohru. You don't have to worry about me and that damn rat. I…I care a lot about you. I wouldn't want anything bad happen to you."

Tohru blushed after hearing that statement. She knew that Kyo liked having her around but not like this.

"So right now, Tohru get some rest."

She nodded then got under the covers of her bed. Kyo got up and leaned over kissing Tohru on the head. Her face turned to a blazing red. She then pulled up the covers to hide her face. Kyo smiled and then they said their goodnights. Tohru then closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep. Just when Kyo was about to turn to leave Shigure popped in again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Please review. I will have the next chapter up real soon.


	3. Stuck in a Tight Situation

Hello my readers. Right now I am having great reviews. Thanks for all your support right now. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo! My my, what are you doing in here with Tohru…alone?" Shigure asked in a perverted notion.

Kyo then slowly made his way to Shigure hiding his face. He was outraged. He was going to kill that dog.

"Shigure! I am going to kill you, you perverted dog!"

Kyo had his fist coming up higher and higher ready to punch Shigure but the he slipped on a book that was on the floor. He fell on Shigure having the two tumble to the floor. They ended up in a tight position. Their arms and legs we're tied up with each others. It seemed as if they where stuck playing Twister.

"Shigure! Get off me!" Kyo yelled as he tried to break free.

"Well Kyo, I'm trying."

As Shigure moved his arms Kyo yelled.

"God damnit! Stop moving Shigure! You're twisting my leg!"

"Well you told me to get off."

Tohru then yawned and began to open her eyes. Kyo and Shigure stayed quiet trying not to wake Tohru. Luckily, Tohru shut her eyes and continued with her slumber. Sighing from relief they returned to the current problem that they were in. Then all of a sudden, Momiji appeared at the entrance of Tohru's room.

"What are you guys doing?" Momiji said as he tilted his head one way.

Kyo slowly looked up seeing the little brat staring at him and Shigure. Everyone was silent for a while. Kyo was trying to come up with an excuse. He didn't want Momiji to have questioning thoughts.

"Are you guys having a PARTY!" Momiji asked cheerfully.

Kyo then choked at that last comment. They were luck that Momiji didn't know a lot about perverted things. Then Shigure spoke up.

"Oh my little Momiji. We are mearly…" Shigure was cut off by Haru's who was laughing.

Seeing Shigure smile innocently and Kyo fuming, Haru just continued to laugh. The out burst of laughter caused Yuki to walk up the stair to see what was going on. He was almost choking to see what was happening. Then he took a deep breath. He turned to Momiji who was still looked confused.

"Momiji, would you be so kind as to go and accompany Hatori downstairs?" he asked as he patted Momiji's head.

With a smile Momiji left having everyone silent for a moment. Haru on the other hand was laughing until he was clenching his stomach from the pain. Yuki had an angry but calm expression.

"What happened!" Yuki asked.

Then Tohru slowly woke up from the loud laughter coming from Haru. She sat up on her bed yawning. Everyone was sweating hoping that Tohru would go back to sleep. If she saw what was going on she would surely ask lots of questions. She turned her attention to the group at the door to her room. Still half asleep she got out of bed. Rubbing her eyes she then asked…

"What's going on guys?"

Everyone was surely doomed now.

---------------------------------------------------

So? What do you think about this chapter? Please review or ELSE! Just kidding but please review so I know your thoughts and to improve the next upcoming chapter.


	4. Haru Having Fun

Hi people! I am having a lot of hits which makes me feel like I am doing well. I hope you like this next chapter. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone turned their heads slowly looking at Tohru. Haru stopped laughing and looked at everyone in the room. When his eyes met up with Tohru's, he fell to the floor laughing harder than he did before.

"Man you guys are busted now...hahahaha!"

After that comment they all turned their attention to Haru. They were about to explode but then Tohru began to walk towards them. They panicked. What could they do?

Haru then stopped laughing. He had a smirk on his face which didn't mean well. He then put one arm around Yuki's neck looking right at him.

"Yuki…" He whined.

"Why does Kyo and Shigure get to three-some with Tohru?"

Everyone choked and stared at Haru with complete shock. It was Black Haru, alright. Tohru blushed so hard it looked like she had a high fever. She then turned to Kyo and Shigure who were stuck with embarrassment and humiliation.

Kyo stuttered trying to explain what really happen but Haru was too much. He continued to say things that made the others think. Haru then walked over to Tohru holding her close but not enough to transform.

"Tohru, you want to have fun?"

After that Yuki and Kyo had enough of Black Haru. Kyo tried to break free but Shigure would yell at him to stop moving. Yuki on the other hand, charged towards Haru and punched him in the stomach.

"How dare you say that to Miss Honda!"

Yuki was at full force. He didn't hold back. He gave Haru everything he had.

Haru then tripped over the same book that started this who predicament. He fell bringing Yuki with him. As they fell, Tohru was in their path. She tried to move out of the way but it was too late. Haru and Yuki transformed into their zodiac forms but as for Tohru. She hit her head on a dresser causing her to fall unconscious.

Blood dripped from a cut on Tohru's forehead. Everyone just looked at the cow and rat. Sweat fell from Haru and Yuki. They moved in front of Tohru trying to cover her "dead" being.

"You IDOITS!" Kyo yelled.

"Look what you did!"

Kyo was just about to burst with anger. All of this because of one measly book. Now he stuck with Shigure in a "Twister formation" and Tohru is now bleeding. This night cannot get any worse. Of course with that to add…

"What's going on?"

Momiji was at the door looking at everyone.

"Get out of here you brat!"

Kyo stared at Momiji with fire in his eyes.

"Waaa…Kyo is being mean! I want to play with you guys!"

Then Yuki and Haru transformed back into their human forms. Haru then grabed Yuki and leaped across the room. The two landed behind a book shelf. They didn't want Momiji to get the wrong impression.

"Looks like we're having fun. Aren't we Yuki?"

Haru smirked while Yuki had a discussed face. Black Haru is sometimes way too hard to put up with. Especially this time.

"Haru...let go of me now…" Yuki said in the calmest way as possible. There was veins popping out of his head.

Downstairs Hatori waited patiently for the others to come down. It had been a while since Yuki when to check on them.

After another five minutes of waiting Hatori had enough. He head to see what was holding everyone up. He began walking up the stairs……

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry! Had to stop there. Anyways please review! I really need to know what you think of my story. I can then improve my writing if you could give me your thoughts. Anyways I will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	5. Busted!

Hello my fellow readers and writers

OMG I AM SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY to the people who have been reading this fan fic. I am soo sorry that I didn't up date in what…two years? I hit a writer's block and then I just got lazy or I didn't have the time to update. I am soo sorry. This time I will try to make the following chapters the best I can. I WILL COME BACK WITH A VENGENCE. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

--

Hatori lit a cigarette as he made his way up the stairs. He frankly didn't care what was going on upstairs but he was bored and just wanted to see for the hell of it. He inhaled his cigarette deeply as he made it to the top and made his way around the corner in the hallway. He exhaled and opened his eyes to see the predicament. His eyes widened as well as his mouth.

Everyone turned their attention to Hatori as they felt chills down their spines. Hatori almost dropped his cigarette but then regained his composure. He slowly made his way to the others as he took another drag of his cigarette. Seeing Hatori's shocked face turn into a clam one frightened them. This couldn't end well. Hatori has morals and this has to run against them.

Hatori stopped right in front of Momiji who was stirred up in this confusion. He looked up at Hatori with an innocent face. Hatori observed the scene and then looked back to Momiji.

"What happened here?" Hatori asked calmly.

Kyou was in full cat mood. He looked as if he was a cat in fear…in danger. His hair was sticking up and it almost seemed as if he had an imaginary tail that was straight and edgy as a pair of scissors. On the other hand, Shigure was just sighing with guilt. He smiled hesitantly. He knew Hatori more than anyone there and he knew what was coming.

Yuki and Haru, still behind the bookshelf watched what was going on. Haru had a smug smile as he held on to Yuki tightly. Yuki frustrated as hell tried to get out of his grip and reach for his clothes that were, unfortunately, in the middle of the room. He tried to be discreet but he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Torhu lying like a dead corps was not a concern at all. Oh no, with the blood trickling down her fore head and the fact that it was her room and she wasn't in her bed AND that everyone was there and she wasn't aware. NO no no…that was not a concern at all.

As for Momiji,

"I dunno what's going on. I came and saw that everyone was having a party in Torhu's room. I wanted to play with Shigure and Kyou 'cause it looked like they were having fun but Kyou is being mean. He was yelling at me…" Momiji whined.

Hatori stared at Momiji as he said that, then looked at everyone else with his usual emotionless expression. He closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath of this cigarette and then set it on a plate that Torhu had on her desk.

It seemed like nothing was going to happen. Hatori's expression didn't change and everyone seemed to be at ease. Maybe Hatori didn't care and he was just going to blow this off.

Shigure was panicking. His eyes were widening and he was sweating furiously! He tried to break free of this entanglement with Kyou but it was inevitable. All Shigure could do was brace himself for what was to come.

Hatori turned to Momiji and kneeled down to meet eye to eye.

"Momiji, could you go down stairs and fix everyone some tea and snacks. And make sure that there is enough ice in the freezer for everyone."

'_That was it!'_ Shigure feared.

"Ok Hatori!" Momiji answered in his cheerful way.

He skipped his way downstairs with everyone's eyes staring back at him. Hatori was watching as Momiji was out of site. No one could see Hatori's face, only the back of his head.

Then…

Hatori quickly spun his head around with what it seemed to be flames in his eyes. Everyone was easing back to try and be far from his rage.

"What in the world happened here?! Why is Shigure and Kyou in a could be mistakenly thought of something low?! Why is Haru and Yuki hiding behind the bookshelf naked which could also be mistakenly as something quiet low?! AND WHY OF ALL PEOPLE IS TOHRU LYING UNCONCIOUS WITH BLOOD?!"

Everyone was scared. Even Haru in his current status, was so frightened by Hatori that he unconsciously let go of Yuki and turned back into regular Haru. Yuki fell smack down on his face which disrupted the silence. Hatori slowly made his way to the center of the room with what seemed to be a dark aura following him. Everyone could've sworn that the aura was filling the room and suffocating everyone. Hatori kneeled down and picked up Haru and Yuki's clothes and ruthlessly tossed them to the two. They rushed to get dressed and then ran to aid Kyou and Shigure who were getting limp. They all then got in a line and stood stiff as stone.

Hatori then made his way to Torhu who was out cold. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. He returned to the statues and stared at them for a while. Shigure lowly step forward and tried to straighten things out.

"H-Hatori…uhh…this was all a misunderstanding. We-"

"Shigure go get some alcohol wipes and some bandages."

Hatori was in no mood for B.S. He was more focused on the task at hand, treating Torhu's wound. Shigure with is dumbfounded expression immediately shut up and rushed downstairs to retrieve the items. Haru then stepped out of line and began cleaning up the room with no expression. All that was left was Yuki and Kyou, how original.

Hatori was tempted to light another cigarette but he didn't want to pollute the air in Torhu's room. In stead to treat his stress, he massaged his forehead, sighing deeply. The tension in the air was kicking in as Yuki and Kyou stood together silently, wondering if they should speak up and try to explain.

Kyou was simmering with anger. He couldn't believe that all this happened just because he wanted to apologize to Torhu. It was all because he was the stupid cat.

On the other hand Yuki was fuming. If he could read Kyou's mind he would totally agree with him. It was all his fault. He had no business in Torhu's room and it was some what a good thing that Shigure found him. There was no telling what Kyou might've done to her.

Shigure returned with the, some what, medical supplies. Hatori began cleaning Torhu's wound. Shigure stood next to Yuki with a grin. Kyou shifted his head and saw this and narrowed his eyes. _'That Shigure! Why is he grinning?! I could kill him right here on the spot!!'_

That was when Shigure spoke up. When in his life would he ever shut up.

"Well tonight was interesting. I still wonder why Kyou was in Torhu's room sitting on her bed. Gee, it was a good thing I caught him or there was to telling what mischievous things he would've done to poor Torhu."HaH

Kyou snapped! He took Shigure by his shirt and clenched it high.

"Why you perverted dog!!"

"Well it was your fault for all this, cat. You had no business in Ms. Honda's room." Yuki countered.

Kyou took his other hand and clenched Yuki's shirt as well.

"You dirty scum-bag of a rat!"

"Hush you three!" Hatori demanded as he placed a bandage on Torhu's head and placed the sheets over her. "You three leave this room. Ms. Honda needs her rest. After all you put her through tonight, I think you should pay your respects and leave!"

Kyou slowly let go of Shigure and Yuki and shamefully left the room. Yuki fixed his shirt and headed for his room quietly with an annoyed face. Shigure on the other hand totally when ADHD and escourted Hatori downstairs.

"So Hatori, how have you been?!"

You could hear the squeal of pain coming from Shigure from downstairs.

"You didn't have to hit me on the head Hatori-ii."

--

Well that's how I am going to end this story. This story will follow up with my other fan fiction _No title yet_. Please comment about this story and read my other ones. Thanks for the ones that have kept up with this story!


End file.
